World Torn Apart
by NightmareCloud
Summary: In three different worlds two people are taken to another reality where they must work together. They were each specifically chosen though they dont know it yet, but are meant to change not just their worlds but many more. Follow Harry, Ciel and Dick as they are put to the test as they fight to survive not only in their new surroundings but also accept their new allies. More inside
1. The Lost World

**Hi there! So this is my first fanfic, its an idea that wouldnt leave me alone. I hope those of you who'll read it like it and stick around. If you dont like it well, thats up to you but ill try my best!**

 **To understand the story you'll need a basic understanding of** **Harry Potter, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji,** **and** **Young Justice** **, but mostly this is AU. The characters are a bit ooc, but ill try my best to keep their attitude!**

 **Disclaimer: Im just using two characters from each and in no way own any of them. The only thing mines is the monsters I try to make up and the plot.**

 **Summary: Harry, Ciel, and Dick are all taken away from their Dimension and thrown into one far different yet similar to their own. And with them Voldemort/Tom, Sebastian, and Deathstroke/Slade are taken away too, to keep an eye on them while helping them since the fates seem to think they would make the perfect team.** _ **Crazy bunch of old folkes they are**_ **. Their one ticket to go back home: make the world more habitable for the humans that live** __ **there to make their stand and win.**

 **World Torn Apart**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Lost World**_

 **Dimension 1: Nightwing / Richard J. 'Dick' Grayson. Year 2015**

Up in the Justice League's watch tower, Nightwing previously known as Robin, was currently looking up some info about a possible mission with Batman and their new Robin. Meanwhile he was also arguing with Wally over his comlink about the better aspects of fighting hand to hand and with weapons.

For a while all was normal... well as normal as can be being thousands of miles away in a space tower full of superheroes. But anyways, Nightwing was just about to hang up his comlink and give a very impotant file to Batman, when he suddenly crumpled down on his knees clutching his head and screamed out in pain.

Everyone stilled a moment before Batman rushed over to him as did others. Before any of them could reach him though, there was a blinding blue flash of light and a final heart wrenching scream, then all was silent. As everyone there opened their eyes, they all saw that Nightwing, was no longer there.

 **Dimension 2: The Boy Who Lived / Harry J. Potter. Year 1997**

It was another day at Hogwats School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for one Harry Potter. He was currently in his potions class brewing an anti-paralysis potion and so far was doing pretty good if he did say so himself. He was just about to add the second to last ingredient when a little too late he saw Malfoy throw in raw mandrake into his potion.

Luckily or unluckily Snape saw as well and just in time placed a spell to contain the explosion. It might of severly hurt at least half the class, if not at least the ones near the potion. For the first time Snape yelled at Malfoy for his stupidity and not at Harry, but both of them still got detention.

Not wanting to attract anymore attention Harry quietly cleaned up his station since thankfully Snape already cleared away the remains of his potion. Slowly Harry began to feel a bit off, first it was just a little light headedness, but slowly it became a migraine that felt as if the crutacious curse was specifically in there.

His body slowly began to shake garnering the attention of Neville who was sitting next to him. "Harry, you okay?" that attracted Ron and Hermione who were sitting ahead of them making all look at Harry questioningly. Said boy couldnt hear them from the pounding in his head.

His body was beginning to feel as if it was under the cruciatus curse as well but much worse. Snape zeroed in on Potter who seemed to be under intense pain. He was about to call the boy out, when there was a sudden burst of green light that blinded everyone for a moment. When he looked back to where the boy was, his heart stilled as he saw the he was gone.

 **Dimension 3: The Queen's GuardDog / Ciel Phantomhive. Year 1906**

Ciel was at his mansion with Bard, MeyRin and Finny, Tanaka having passed away a few years ago. He was 31 but still looked like his 13 year old self since he was turned into a demon by Anna and Alois. He had finally told the others his secret when he let Sebastian go, and suprisingly they stayed.

Loyal to the end they said, though they all knew that this time they really meant the end for them. Finny looked the same as well and still had his strength so the both of them got along much better now, especially since Finny has matured and learned to harness his strength.

He has opened himself up a little more to them over the years, it was easier since everyone still thought he was dead, well except Agni and Soma who came unexpectedly one day and had found out Ciel was still alive.

Agni and Soma visited twice a week ever since then, being sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone what they had found out about. That leads to where they all were right now, at a park with Ciel using what little transformations he knew to alter his appearance.

Ciel was sitting with the others at the picnic table getting sleepy, he hadnt been sleeping well for a few months since his demonic powers kept shifting to try help him adjust to his new body. Though since he didnt have anyone to teach him how, his body was trying to do it itself, and it was exhausting.

He leaned against Agni and felt himself being picked up, he didnt complain so much anymore, ever since he let Sebastian go, they had coddled him trying to make him feel better. No amount of protest stopped them even to this day. They coddled him every now and then even though he was an adult trapped in his small childish body.

He felt himself being set on someone's lap sideways with his head on who he guessed by the smell and firmness was Soma. As the carriage began to move he felt a headache beginning behind his eyes but tried to ignore it in favor of trying to get some sleep. He soon realized his headache was getting worse as his body began to feel like it was being torn apart.

The pain suddenly stopped but returned with a vengence. He screamed while thrashing around trying to make the pain go away but nothing worked. Soma tried to restrain him so he wouldnt hurt himself but as he finally gripped Ciel's arms there was a blinding red light and when he looked back in his arms, Ciel was no longer there.

 **Dimension 1: Deathstroke the Terminator / Slade Wilson. Year 2015**

Slade was currently in Metropolis meeting up with Luthor. He seemed to have an interesting proposition in return for a certain job to be done. He figured he could pass some time while he waited for final instructions of a previous job. He entered the tall building Luthor had just opened and walked to the elevators as if _he_ owned the place. He could if he wanted anyways.

He went to the top floor, meeting some pathetic guards who tried to get in his way, since it seemed Luthor lacked advising them he'd be having a guest. He strolled into the mans office without knocking, irritated that he had to waste his time with his ridiculous staff. "Ahh, Deathstroke. Thank you for comming. Hope you dont mind the welcoming commity out there, just had to make sure it was _you_ that arrived." Luthor spoke pouring himself a glass of champaigne and filling another raising it in offering.

Slade merely stared at im from behind his mask, he was begining to wonder if this was a real waste of time. He sat down in the provided chair ignoring the offered beverage and got straight to the point. They spoke for a good quarter of an hour before he began to feel a nauseating pain in his skull. Soon it fell like he was being flayed and frozen at the same time.

He let out a grunt as a particularly nasty throb pulsated thorugh his head making him loose eye contact with Luthor, but before either of them could comment there was a surrounding gold light that engulfed him. Once the light was gone, it revealed Slade was no longer there.

 **Dimension 2: Voldemort / Tom M. Riddle. Year 1997**

Voldemort knew something was wrong when he was reborn. First of all, the insatiable desire to crucio everyone was a dead give away. The second, he couldnt hold onto coherent thoughts for very long, black outs occured more times than he cared to count.

He was speaking with Severus about creating a potion for his 'lapses' and also to try to cure the insane desire to keep hurting everybody. His death eaters werent as dumb as portrayed to be, they didnt join him just becuase he pointed his wand at them telling them he would torture them for the rest of their lives if they didnt.

He was currently in his room trying to focus on not blacking out and comming back to himself with a few dead bodies. He had to control this! He sat infront of the fire meditating feeling a headache begin behind his eyes. It steadily grew stronger until he couldnt stand it no longer. He made to stand but crumpled as a monsterous throb made him slightly shout in pain.

He vaguely heard his doors burst open, before seeing a multitude of colors before him, then blacked out. The death eaters that entered froze as they saw their master get swallowed by a blinding black light that went away leaving nothing but the bare ground.

 **Dimension 3: Unknown Demon / Sebastian Michaelis. Year 1906**

The shadowed demon smirked at the human laying before him, its eyes slowly losing its light of life, bleeding from all the gashes in its body. He leaned down and sucked in its miserable life, its dying soul and made sure to let the shinigami know it was him by leaving a mark of a raven on the body. He stood back up making his way to his current human house in San Francisco, it was still dark since it was the very early hours of the morning so he took the streets.

He had been thinking of Ciel these past few months, wondering if he had been killed or if he is going through the torture of slowly transforming alone. He knew he was supposed to stay to help the little devil but he did not want to stay near him. He had worked so hard for three years, three long and tenuous years for his delectable soul, only to have it ripped away from him in a moment of carelessness.

It was law, no matter what, that fledglings were to be helped, taught, and protected until they had proven to be able to fend for themselves. It was rare to have fledglings since it was rare for demons to transform from children, the adults were normally either killed off or proved to be able to fight for themselves, but the children were as precious as they come since they were so rare and malleable.

He came out of his thoughts as he walked up the steps to his house but he stopped as he sensed something was comming. He turned around to look out into the city since his house was on the hills and slowly yet surely he saw the vibrations. No human would be able to see them since it was early but he could tell the Earth was begining to shift.

A few minutes later his prediction came true as waves after waves of shocks went through the ground shaking it like a salt shaker, houses and buildings began crumbling down, fires began to break out causing panic to begin. He watched on as smoke began to fill the air along with burnt flesh and wood and had a forboding feeling.

He saw his house begin to fall apart and he rushed to go in to get his cats. Before he could reach the front steps though he dropped to the floor as he felt his head pound. It felt as if Satan were in there knocking him about again, but this was worse, far, far worse. He screamed out in agony but it was drowned out with all the other wails and sirens of the city. He began to lose consciousness the last thing he saw was his house begin to topple over him and a blurring purple light.


	2. Ch2 Torn Away

**3987 words**

 **Hello! Chapter 2 should be a little better than the first I hope, this one is just showing each of their reactions to waking up in their surroundings. The next chapter will be when the real beginning starts!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 2: Torn Away**

Harry groaned as he woke. The first thing he noticed was how uncomfortable his back was, as if he were laying on pointy rocks. He tilted his head to the side feeling something jab his cheek and cracking an eye open he saw that it was in fact, a rock or more like a few small pointy pebbles. He huffed as he sat up shaking his head to clear it of the fuzziness he felt, taking a look around.

His glasses were on his face but they were cracked and slightly bent. ' _Oh great, just what I needed_ ' he thought to himself as he tried to locate his wand. "Where the heck is it?" he muttered checking his pockets while looking around him. He paused when he heard a thump, turning to see an empty looking brown canvas looking satchel where it wasnt a few seconds ago.

He looked around to see if someone might of thrown it there, but it was just him at the mouth of a cave. The outside had a pretty big clearing with no where to hide until you reach the trees a few yards away. He became suspicious of where he was when he noticed his scar wasnt burning as it had been doing as of late.

 _'I wonder if Tom finally got me and is just playing with me now',_ he thought as he scooted closer to the bag, frowning when he saw his name written in a fancy cursive writting. He pulled it onto his lap noticing lightweight feeling, _'it must be a charm'_ he thought as he opened the flap. Taking a peek inside his brows rose at what he saw.

 _'Tom must be playing some sort of survival game now. The crazy nutcase, but he'll see, i'll beat him at his own game!'._ There were dozens of pockets, each of them had name tags of what was in them. There were things like: _food, medicine, clothes, tools, books, stationary, blankets_ , and lots of other things.

He pulled the zipper of the first one that said food. At the bottom of the bag he saw a small sandwich wrapped in plastic appear with a thermos of what he quickly discovered was water. He pulled it out, slowly unwrapping it smelling the delicious bread, ham and lettuce that looked fresh but hesitated, _'what if its poisoned or drugged?'._

He decided if Tom wanted him to suffer he wouldnt of made it so easy, _and_ he hadnt been eating well in a week, so he took a small bite. When no negative effects kicked in a few minutes after he dug in with gusto. Giving a noise of appreciation at the great taste he quickly finished the rest, licking his fingers when he was done and drinking most of the water. He began to plan how he was going to get out of there, or for a more important matter, find out where he even was.

He let out a satisfied sigh when he finished the water, beginning to put it away into the bag. When he closed up the bag and made to stand he roze when he heard a low growl. He looked up and around trying to find where it came from but he saw nothing. Slowly he hung the bag on his shoulder while he stood up preparing to move away from there.

"Growwwwwll!" he froze as he heard it again but much louder this time and figured it came from inside the cave. He turned around only to see three yellow spots with black dots in them looking towards him, then four rows of razor sharp teeth revealing themselves as it let out a guttral growl. He was no fool as many claimed him to be so he turned around and ran, he ran to the trees he saw out front, not stopping for a second.

He heard the thing run after him and he thanked his running and dodging skills to Dudley as he shifted in and out of the thicket. He took a peek back seeing what looked like a giant lizard on steroids, but much more mutated looking. It kept trying to get to him by jumping from tree to tree but there were too many branches for its big girth.

He turned back around planning to run until he lost the monster or until it got him, but either way he was going to keep running. He never noticed that his clothes didnt fit him right anymore, or that he was shorter, it wasnt until he finally tripped over his long pants after running a while that it came to him.

Sebastian lay still as he came around, taking in his surroundings while making sure there were no threats. After assuring himself that it was only him there, he stood up and stretched. He looked around finding that he was in a dead forest. Black trees, wilted bushes, shriveled vines, cracked dirt, there was no life there.

The sky was a blood orange color with black clouds rolling by with the occasional grey spot. He looked around once again but this time his eyes caught sight of a travel bag that looked empty. He didnt bother looking around anymore, his senses knowing nothing had been there that he could catch so he made his way over to the unassuming bag.

He saw a tag with his name written in elegant cursive and a note sticking out. Pulling the note out, he read it aloud :

 _"Sebastian Michaelis, you have been chosen to help a child fix this world of the cruel anomalies and creatures that reside here. In this new world you must help, guide, and teach him to kill these vicious monstrosities that lurk the shadows._

 _There are four others, two adults and two other children, the other men reciving a similar note. You are to all work together if not you will all be stranded here on this god foresaken planet together. There is a lesson to be learned through all this a different one for each and everyone of you. The children are all alone and by the time they awaken, they will of found themselves in a very hard situation in which you are to either save them, or help them, but you will not harm them._

 _Should you or any of you decide to try and harm each other there will be reprecussions. None in which will be pleasant. Until this world is manageable, and the hosts who live on it can contain these creatures themselves, you will work to decimate them, as well as study them. There are books in your bag in which you will fill out and complete, a homework of sorts if you will._

 _The children are clueless and unless in a dire need to know basis or your 'dying', in which by the way will be impossible for any of you since on this planet you are essentially immortal, they should not know about it. All they need to know is that you were sent there to help them, as they will also help you in ways you did not know before._

 _Sebastian Michaelis you are being told, you are to protect, guide, and foster the child you are assigned, and you must also watch out for the other children when one of their soon to be mentors cannot. You will all look out for each other for if not, the pain that can be passed onto you is immeasurable and insaitable. Once more, this is a new world with new rules, you must each look out for each other, if not may God try and bless your helljourned soul._

 _Yours Truely,_

 _The Death of Life"_

Sebastian was a bit curious "have to help this child hm, I wonder who it could be?" he tucked away the note, looking into the empty feeling bag, quickly figuring out how its used. It had a good supply of souls with a few other things for a child, like small clothing, sustenance, and a few entertainment items along with other basic survival nessecities. He slid the bag onto his shoulder looking around, extending his hearing to see if he heard anyone of the five he was to meet.

His ears picked up a sound quite a whiles away, it sounded like wild animals fighting each other but then he though, what if it wasnt an animal but one of the children? He began to head in that direction, wondering what it was he was going to face and who he was going to meet.

Tom growled as he began to awaken. When his eyes opened, they were a violent glowing red. He quickly looked around, he anger slightly deflating as he took in his strange surroundings. He was by a cliff looking out into the ocean that was almost black. No sun was seen, yet there was light, the sky was bloody with black clouds rolling slowly through it. The sand was grey and the cliff's rocks were shrouded with illusionistic shadows. He saw something strange slither in the water down below but didnt care about it as long as it left him alone.

On the other side of the cliff was what used to look like a city. Buildings and homes were burnt down and were overgrown with weeds. It was a little too quiet, no birds crowing or squirrels scavenging for food, it was like something was waiting for him to enter the once city.

He felt around for his wand not finding it making him begin to look around. He saw a hangmans rope holding a small duffel bag while it hung from the tree, a non existent wind making it sway. Cautiously he neared it, narrowing his eyes when he made out his name across the front.

He stood in front of it looking at the tag with his name and the note. He quickly skimmed through the note, a sense of unease drifting through him. He discerned he was no longer insane, that he was actually quite level headed... Well a little bit anyways. He pulled off the bag and opened it, realizing it was a wizarding bag for travelers.

He had one back at his mansion for when he went to other countries for a long while. He wandlessly checked it over for any curses, admonishing himself for not doing that first, and when it seemed clear he put the strap over his head looking around again, searching for any kind of life from the other five he was supposed to meet.

He made his way to the demolished city but kept to the edge of it, not wanting to cross something that would be lurking in the bigger buildings. He began on thinking what child he was 'supposed to help, guide and teach' would be and who the other two adults were. He was hoping they would be able to at least manage to hold decent conversation if he was to be forced with them.

He was walking for about five minutes when he heard some commotion comming from within the city. He was wary of going in but if it was one of the little rodents he was supposed to look after he guessed he had to go and find out. He disillusioned himself, not completely sure if it would work, then quickly walked into the city going to where all the noise was comming from.

Nightwing silently awoke, his body feeling exhausted as if he went a couple rounds with Bane. He listened for any sounds to tell him if he was alone or not but it was dead silent. He opened his eyes feeling his mask was off. He reached to fix it but caught sight of his hands, they were bare and a lot smaller than he remembered.

He sat up looking down at his body, realizing he had shrunk since his costume didnt fit him properly anymore. He looked small and scrawny, just like he did whe he was younger. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on since his head wasnt able to piece it together just yet.

His surroundings looked bleak and lifeless. There was a brick wall that was crumbled behind him and half a house on his right, the other half was gone, revealing a dark forest. He heard a creak along with a soft thump making his eyes instantly look to the source. By the half shattered window was a black rucksack that was flat.

He looked around wondering if someone had thrown it there but he couldnt see much since it was kind of dim there. He reached towards his belt only to find it gone along with his wrist brace and shoes, all his weapons were gone. He looked back to the bag eyeing it suspiciously, but curiosity won as he walked over to it.

He saw his name written on the tag, and after a slight hesitation, he pulled it over peeking inside. All he saw were names on zippers and as he pulled the one labeled clothes he yanked his hand back as he felt something appear at the bottom. Slowly he put his hand back in the pulled out a black shirt with long sleeves that seemed just the size he was now. He looked to his uniform debating weither or not he should change.

Finally he decided to change since his suit wasnt going to help him much right, now so he put his hand back in the bag, and pulled out black kevlar like material pants. He also found some running shoes like the ones he had except without adjustments along with some socks, body suits and a sweater with a hoodie.

He quickly changed shoving his suit in the bag, hanging it over his shoulder, as he walked to the other end of the fallen house. He peeked around, checking for anything lurking in the shadows his eyes playing tricks on him, since the lighting was at that point it hurt sometimes. He saw one end looked lighter than the other so he made his way there, hoping it wasnt some sort of trap.

Walking through the charcoal like trees and dead plants he felt as if he was being watched. He wanted to pull his hoodie over but then he wouldnt be able to keep an eye on himself from behind very well, so he just shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on, staying alert for anything unusual.

As he was nearing the lighter side of the woods he heard crunching behind, making him quickly turn. At first he didnt see anything, but then he saw a shadow begin to flick around, two dark green spots suddenly appeared with red dots in the center. He vaguely realized that they were eyes he was looking at.

He saw something pink begin to open and saw it was its mouth it had no teeth but it did have tenticles that were crawling out heading towards him. He turned around and ran picking up some sticks and rocks throwing them at the tenticle things while he flipped to get out of one's reach.

He kept running until he was in a lighter area, the first thing he noticed was that the sky was a dark red with black clouds in it. He ran to the spots that had the most light since the things seemed to not be able to fully enter those parts while managing to squish one of the buds of the tentacle making the creature shriek and recoil but chase after him with more fervor.

He yelped as the thing wrapped around his ankle lifting him into the air, the red hole that was its mouth, began making sucking noises giving him the impression he was going to be flushed. Suddenly he fell down hard while all he saw was another black blur but he suddenly felt too tired to try to figure out what it was as he fell into the consuming darkness.

Slade was stalking through the forest, thinking how he was going to mutilate whoever it was that took him there and how he was going to take great pleasure in it. He whacked down another branch growling at the pack that appeared behind it. It had been appearing for the past three hours and everytime he tried to dispose of it, it just returned.

He yanked off the bag throwing it aside but this time it didnt leave his hand. He tried taking it off with the other but it just stayed stuck to his hands. He gave up when he used his foot getting it stuck there too and just put it on his back after checking the inside finding it empty.

He began wandering around again comminting everything to memory. Suddenly he heard a strange high pitched growl that sounded almost like a whine. He stopped and listend for any sound only hearing nearly silent footfalls from behind him on his right and at the last second he swirled around catching something by the jaw before it attacked him unaware. He fought it for a bit, the beast looking like some strange overgrown lizard and vaguely his mind supplied that it looked like a velociraptor.

He managed to break off its bottom jaw making it shriek and step back in pain before trying to attack again. He picked up a thick branch shoving it striaght into its skull, killing it immediately. He looked down at the dead body, looking it over curiously wondering if he had somehow got sent back in time.

That idea went away when he looked up again and saw a city upahead, but it didnt look like the historical ones shown in history books. It looked modern but it was a dead city, vines, trees, and overgrowth was everywhere, it looked abandoned with the crumpled buildings and burnt down homes.

He continued walking around the perimeter of the city and forest, keeping an eye out for any other sort of life that he didnt deem a threat. After another half hour of aimlessly walking he heard a ruckus not too far away and decided to investigat. Steadily he walked around a dilapidated building and saw a dark haired man with red eyes being cornered by what appeared to be rabid dogs but they also looked sane since they werent yet attacking him.

He watched from aside the building how the dogs were acting and before they attacked the man, he whistled attracting their attention. They looked to him and the other guy but it seemed since he was more active they ran towards him. When they were a foot away from him he took a big step to the side and watched deattchedly as they all ran into the crevis that was behind him.

He looked back to the man and saw he was leaning against some rubble breathing heavily and slowly turned to look at him. Slade noticed the guy had a strange look to him, then noticed it was his skin, it was unusually pale. Both of them just stared at each other until there was another growl and the man groaned trying to get up but collapsed back down. He looked close to fainting struggling to stay awake.

Slade saw with his unbeliving eyes, a Tyrannosaurus Rex slowly stalk out of the trees, it seemed to still be a hatchling since it was small, but it was still large. He stood still, wondering if the facts of standing still were true. It seemed to be true since the other man shifted garnering the juvenile's attention. It began to cahrge towards him, so he ran to the other man, picking him up by the arms adjusting so he carried most of his weight and ran off into the city since the other way was currently blocked.

Ciel had donned a confused look as he took in the room he was in. Laying on the rotting floor outside looked so odd and inside was full of decay. There were bugs everywhere with overgrown plants except for the corner he was on. It was empty with only a bag laying a foot away from him with his name sewn in it. He pulled it over with some curiosity but also a bit wary.

When he opened it he saw it was empty but the pockets were labeled. He opened the one named 'food' and felt his mouth water when he smelled something that smelt so devine. Putting his hand inside he pulled out a vial filled with a clear slivery tintish fluid on the inside. He frowned as his mind registered it as a soul, and a very good one at that by the almost pure silver color it had.

He tried to take the stopper off but hesitated since he wasnt sure how he would 'eat' it. When the airy fluid touched his tounge though when he leaned in to try it, he began to gulp greedily, reveling in the wonderful taste of what he was drinking. When he was finished he felt his tired body feel more rejuvinated and wondered how it had gotten him so energized.

He shook his head, he felt so satisfyingly full and rested. He shoved the empty vial back inside standing up, feeling another presence nearby and it didnt feel friendly. He walked to the 'windows' that were almost completely obliterated and saw the outside looked just as gloomy as the inside, just less bugs.

He turned around making his way out, he needed to find out where he was and who else was there. As he headed out he peeked from the corner taking everything in again making sure there were no surprises. He walked near the buildings feeling a little more secure with one of his sides covered while he just looked around at the strangeness of everything, how the shadows seemed to move from the corners of his eyes to the red sky above.

He began on walking with a random destination to see where on earth he was or if he was actually taken to hell. He stayed alert of his surroundings, knowing better than to let his guard down. For a while he just walked aimlessly until he heard a scuffle a little bit down the road. He silently walked to see what it was and regretted it a moment later when he was on the floor rubbing his head as he glared at what had done it.

He saw someone a few feet away from him holding onto their head as well, it seemed they had crashed into each other. "Watch where your going wont you" Ciel grumbled as he stood back up, but as soon as he was on his feet the other one grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him away "sorry but when theres things chasing after you, you just run and hide as best as you can! Now stop dragging your feet and run!".

Ciel looked at the other boy about to retort when he heard thumping footsteps behind them. He managed to turn around to see what it was and when he did he kept up with the other boy even managinng to end up dragging him along. They ran through the buildings trying to lose the beast after them but to no avail.

That was, until they fell through a covered hole in the ground the thing couldnt get into. They just stared at the monster trying to get in the crevis, it had bulging bug eyes, and yellow waxy looking skin with chameleon looking arms trying to snap at them. They began running down the torched pathway, not caring they might be heading into more monster beneath, just as long as they were way from that one, they were fine.


	3. Apart of a Team

**Chapter 3: Apart of a Team**

" **Harry and Ciel goin' down a path!**

 **R.U.N.N.I.N. fast! "**

Harry and Ciel continued to run from the beast above, not giving a movie's chance of it entering and getting them. It wasn't until neither boy could breathe did they stop to lean against the strangely smooth dirt wall. They held their breath to listen to see if anything approached. In the terse few seconds of silence, only the beats of their hearts were heard and nothing else. They relaxed, going limp from the strain of running. After about 15 minutes of rest, they both pulled themselves upright. The air around them began to grow awkward. "So…" Harry started but unsure of what to say.

"I'm Harry, nice to run with you." He introduced, trying to break the awkward air.

Ciel turned to look at Harry. "Such a menial commoner's name. And not stating your full name? Tsk."

Harry looked at the other boy in surprise before his anger got the best of him "Well at least I tried to introduce myself you ignorant arse!" Harry said as he glared at Ciel. Ciel glared back but before he could retort Harry continued. "And I saved your sorry skin back there with the monster and you didn't get up!"

Ciel glowered, he hated having having things hung over him. Harry got up, getting ready to keep moving forward. He glared once more at Ciel, "Should I go or will you at least act civil?"

Ciel glowered before standing up, adjusting his pack and began to walk down the fire lit tunel.

"Can I at least know your name?" Harry asked to the other boy's retreating back.

Ciel paused for a brief moment before picking up the pace once more. In a soft tone he responded, "Ciel Phantomhive."

The rest of their walk went in silence. They came to a fork in the path where there were two tunnels. Each one had two separate signs; "Beware Death" and "Life" show the two signs on the left tunnel. "Beware Life" and "Dying" read the two signs on the right tunnel. Harry thought about the meanings of each sign, thinking the one on the left gave a chance of passing through while the other gave the idea of not making it out alive. Ciel walked on ahead again taking the left tunnel, not saying a word, making Harry grudgingly follow behind.

A while later, they walked into a slightly wider part of the tunnel where the walls were filled with drawings. This space wasn't as lit up as in previous parts of the tunnel but the dim lighting was still enough to make out what was drawn on the walls. The drawings appeared to show a prophesy. In fine detail, it showed carnage of apocalyptic proportions, depicting everything that seemed to have happened.

They saw a similar image of the creature that had been chasing them earlier. Both approached the drawing to look at the inscriptions written on it. The words were slightly faded, making it hard to read since it looked as if the drawings and inscriptions had been here for a while, but they managed to get the gist of what it said. Shock began to flow through them at what they had discovered. It seemed they were no longer in their world! What gave it away was the part that read:

 _This world has powers of galatical properties. It brings lost beings from other worlds. This world was barren of any life, the first ones brought here created evolution in this dimension. The universe is torn, space time continuums going in each and every direction causing complete chaos._

 _The displacement of other beings continuously shreds the fabric of life, increasing in pace each time. There's no going back now… there never was._

 _-To whomever reads this… …This is a_ _ **world torn apart**_ _._


	4. Torn Within

**A/N :** _ **Again, sorry for the bad puns... or any mistakes ive missed.**_

 **Chapter 4: Torn Within**

 **"One Hell of a Sebastian,**

 _ **Robin**_ **the Monsters snack"**

Sebastian ran to keep up with the noise since it seemed that most of his supernatural capabilities were now that of the average human, but no matter, he kept on. A trail of green gooey looking phlem told him where to follow anyhow. He soon caught up to the monstrosity leaving the trail and didn't know where to make heads or tail of it.

As he saw a young boy get picked up by one of the tentacles, he sprung into action, breaking a thick branch aiming where he guessed the head was. The thing dropped the boy turning to look at him and began attacking him with its five red tentacles from its mouth. After a while of dodging he finally let it capture him, and the moment it paused to revel in the victory, he struck at it with the branch from earlier.

It's head made a dramatic expulsion of guts going everywhere. He pulled off the appendage still wrapped around him cringing at the squishy sandpaper like texture. He quickly went to pick up the boy when four legged parasitic spider looking things began to wiggle out of the splitting corpse. He adjusted the boy in his arms and began to jog away from there incase any other creature had heard the commotion and decided to take a look.

He soon came across a park with plenty of hiding places, he decided to take shelter in a food storage cabin mostly hidden by trees. He broke in the door and carefully looked around the pretty bare place, placing the boy behind the counter, in case anything came in it wouldn't see him. Cobwebs littered the place nothing a few swishes of the hand couldn't handle. He began to scavenge around for anything useful or informative.

He came across a wedged 'map' in a hidden wall compartment. When he pulled it out and opened it, it looked nothing like a map at all. All it had were names with numbers and colors. No familiar shapes of countries or states to signify where they were.

It was then he heard the boys quiet groan, he slowly walked over not wanting to startle him... completely. He wondered if this was one of the boys. He didnt seem to notice his surroundings as he awoke, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache, the fall he had seeming to of confused him a bit. When he began to open his eyes he blinked around blearly for a bit, until his eyes rested on the taller man.

He eyed him warily as he slowly stood up as his head throbbed like speakers with hard bass. His heart began to hammer in his chest when he realized he didnt go to his full height only staying a little above the mans waistline. He looked at himself and saw his body had transformed into his younger child body. "Why am I so short?" he muttered not expecting the other to answer.

Sebastian frowned at the boys question "you were this height when I had found you". Robin eyed him suspiciously thinking he had something to do with it. "Where am I? And who are you?" Sebastian plastered a quick smile bowing his head in courtesy then leaned against the counter behind him, folding his arms. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and I fear I am in a similar position as yourself. I do not know where we are, but it is not my earth."

Robin looked confused "what do you mean 'not your earth'"? "I mean, the plane or dimension that I live in, is not this one. I can feel this plane's distorted reality. It is not stable and thus pulls other things or beings from different dimensions, like ourselves for example. We most likely live in two completely different but exactly the same dimensions, only at somepoint our timelines split creating our then present times. This place is at a standstill, but as that is impossible since time cannot be stopped, it is in a paradox like state, but not repeating as you would assume, just... the darkness that enwraps it."

Robin had no idea what to say to that, he didnt even really understand it, so he went for the next thing on his mind. "How did you find me?" Sebastian let out a chuckle "I found you just as you were about to become monster food. I rescued you from that abomination and brought you here when you hadnt awoken yet. We are in some sort of abandoned park, in an old food cabin." Robin began to remember that, when the thing had dropped him he had hit his head on a rock, ' _that was what was giving me this major headache_ ' he sulkily thought.

He looked to Sebastian as he thought of what to do next "Well thank you for saving me and all but I think im going to go check this place out." He edged around the taller man pausing only when he spoke "would you mind if I followed along? I feel it would be better to stick together. One of the many things that strike me odd are that I haven't seen another single human being while I've roamed around."

Robin looked at him slightly incredulous "I dont even know you." He stated, tensing when Sebastian neared him, "I understand, but I must insist. It is no place to be alone, especially as it is darkening." At that Robin looked out the cracks of the door seeing, it was in fact, getting dark. He began to rethink his idea ' _maybe if I stay till morning starts showing I can get out while he's asleep_ '. He spoke aloud to the other man "i'll wait till morning then".

Robin didnt know what to do, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A very small part of his mind told him it would be a good idea to stick with this guy, but another larger part told him it wasn't safe. Maybe if he kept an eye and hear out during the night he would be able to get a better understanding of where he is. Then he could come up with a better plan than just 'check this place out'. Well, he had a while to wait anyways so he got himself comfortable on the other end of the small space, where he would have full view of the other man.

Sebastian knew what the boy was thinking, he could see it as he thought it over, "very well. We shall leave at first break". He saw the disgruntled look the boy had given him when he positioned himself between the door and the only half boarded window as he claimed to be 'guard for the evening'. Both knew it was going to be a _long_ night.


	5. Its A Small World

_A/N Thank you guys for reading this and fav'ing it! Im trying to make a schedule to update this in a regular way, since right now im uploading it whenever I have a chance. Sorry for any mistakes ive missed. Enjoy~_

 **Chapter 5: Its A Small World**

 **Death Strokes Vol De Mort**

Tom walked through the dead trees and strange vines trying to make his way to where he heard the noises. The closer he got the more it sounded like dogs and birds fighting. He got to the edge of a building and slowly rounded the corner, finding the reason behind the commotion.  
Over grown black birds with white spots and a red and blue heads1 were fighting with a pack of wild dogs. He slowly backed away not wanting to attract their attention but as luck would have it he didnt watch where he was stepping and felt the bite before he heard the hiss. The sharp stinging on his calf distracted him, he didnt even realize he didnt understand the hiss, as he saw the culprit rapidly slither away not giving him a chance to speak to it.  
He stumbled backwards onto the building leaning against it, his leg beginning to feel the effects of whatever venom the snake had, only then realizing it was much too quiet. He looked up to see the dogs had circled in on him all attention on him now.  
The venom began to slowly spread up his leg making it impossible to try and outrun them. He looked for a way out of there but the venom felt like it was burning off his leg far worse than any fiendfyre curse ever could. Just went to show it was a magical snake. He began to get dizzy, as he used his magic to fight off some effects of the venom, but one of the dogs prepared to lunge at him.  
Suddenly as one they all turned to look at the far other side, a few looking at him, then when the first one ran off the others followed. A few seconds after the vertigo left he saw from the corner of his eyes a slightly big figure come out of the trees. What he saw made him double check he wasnt loosing his mind again. A young T-rex looking animal leisurely walked out of the trees stopping when he caught sight of him.  
Again from the corner of his eye he saw another figure, from the direction the dogs ran off to, as did the animal both turning to look at it. Tom saw a man appear probably, thinking it was a tyrannosaurus too since he stilled, so it wouldnt see him if he didint move. And it seemed to work.  
The monster turned to look back at Tom suddenly making a run for him. He fell to his side as the venom encased his entire right leg and up his waist making him an easy snack for the creature. The man he saw earlier had begun to run towards him too, making Tom think he was a lunatic, but when the man reached him first and dragged his arse away from the on comming dinosaur he felt thankful. As one they ran in and out of buildings, trees, and piles of rubble as Tom kept stumbling from the other mans way too fast pace for his legs, but good for loosing the monster.  
Tiredly they ran into the sturdiest looking building they had seen so far trying to finally loose the irritating carnivore. They tried making a bee line to the mostly intact stairs, but before they could go up, the front entrance was smashed in by the t-rex. It seemed to sniff the air going around the lobby slowly pushing things out of its way to see if anything was hiding behind them.  
Abruptly they had hid behind an old large wooden china case and other debris. Both stayed still and silent hoping it would just leave. It finally let out a noise of distress from not finding them and stomped out of the building. Letting out the breathes they were holding they hid there a few more minutes incase it decided to return. Without speaking both got up and made their way up the stairs.  
Tom, trying to hold his own weight, began the struggle of going up the steep stairs. Mutually they decided to go to the top floor since that would be the safest, but it began to be too much for Tom since he was getting worse. Slade finally just heaved Tom over his shoulder much to the others dismay but he was too weak to even act like he could finish going up.  
Slade went to the farthest room at the end of the hall, making sure nothing was there, and left Tom on the dusty old unused bed. He began to check over all the other rooms on that floor making sure no other surprises were hidden within and then made his way back to the other man.  
Tom looked sweaty and tired from the poison, his magic the only thing barely keeping him alive now. Slade took Tom's bag and began to rummage through it for anything useful and just when he was about to toss it aside his hand brushed across a cold glass syringe.  
When he pulled it out the word 'anti-venom' was labelled on it. He wondered if this was all a set up but the man laying on the bed seemed to actually be minutes from death, and when he shouted in agony while he began to seize up Slade uncapped the needle and plunged it into the mans leg, hoping he wasnt making a mistake.  
Tom began to relax and Slade briefly wondered if he had just finally died. Though the shallow uneven breathing proved otherwise. He stayed for a few more minutes incase he actually did die and he wouldnt have to waste time barricading the stairs for nothing. But when after a good ten minutes of the man not acting up he left to check the floor once more.  
He used mattresses, sofas and shelves to barricade the stairs and windows strategically making sure it would be easy for them if they needed a quick escape route. The place looked to of been a hotel that was kept clean up until it was probably abandoned, but the outside elements crept in and were not kind. When he was satisfied enough that everything was blocked, it was completely dark out, he went back to the other guy to check up on him hoping he hadnt died.  
Seeing the other man breathing better he walked over to the only window he left open and looked out into the old buildings, uprooted trees, burnt out forest, and overgrown weeds everywhere, it was like a ghost town out of a movie. The shadows seemed to move around out below, swishing from here to there, a few yellow spots moving around like fireflies but the way they moved looked as if it were another creature.  
Walking away he sat down on the sofa in there continuing to rummage through the other's bag. He found a similar letter to his in this pack and wondered who he was exactly. He looked back out to the window, this is a whole new world he was in, and he still didnt know all the rules of the game.

As they all sheltered from the darkness and beasts around, each of them will soon begain to face real trials of their new world, and there were no second chances here. They had to team up to rid the new world of the creatures it had swallowed and patch up the centerpiece of the problem. And maybe, just maybe, they could go back home.  
If they could find it that is.

1-The bird mentioned is a helmeted guinea fowl


	6. One Way Apart

**A/N: Here's the next Chap! A little gory carnage in this one, just a heads up. Also on another note: I've finally decided to use Saturday's as update days! Starting today I'll be trying to post every other Sat! (; Might do one every week if writer's block doesn't visit ;) Enjoy~ (I finally learned how to put the line breakers! Woot!)  
**

 **Chapter 6: One Way Apart**

A tall figure watched the two small bodies read the prophetic walls, watching their every reaction. It hid amongst the shadows and flickering lights, its presence not noticed at all. "Who ever wrote this was definitely having a bad day." Harry off handedly commented, trying to keep the chills away at what he read. The images that were still mostly intact showed intricate images of beasts he'd never seen before, of weapons that looked way too complicated, and carnage beyond belief.

Ciel swiftly turned around, his entire countenance changed to one of anxiousness. Harry turned around to see what had unsettled him but saw nothing. Just as he was about to ask the other boy what was wrong, a misty shadowy figure came out of nowhere right before them.

Harry squeaked, taking a step back away from the imposing figure. "Do not fret, I mean you no harm." the raspy voice sent shivers down their spines _. 'So much for trying to stay cool'_ Harry thought to himself as he moved closer to Ciel. The other being shifted closer to them as if her were gliding.

Harry felt how tense Ciel was and wondered if he actually knew who this was. "It is time you are told of your duties in this world" every time a word came out of the other beings mouth, it felt like ice was frosting over the two boys. "Duties?" Harry asked when the other went silent.

"You, amongst four others, were brought here to vanquish the monstrosities that have been brought from other realms. This world as you have noticed, not your worlds. You have been especially chosen to defeat the evil that lies here, and only until the last few beings of this earth can fight back, you will remain here."

The figure neared them, a menacing aura nearly drowning them. "Although you will not leave here unscathed, a Prize unlike any other shall be granted to you once this quest is complete. And only then will you be allowed back to your worlds." Harry felt his fear beginning to melt away being replaced by anger. He was dragged from his in world to fight for another?! He was being used as a soldier, another pawn for some others sick game?! No way!

Before Harry could say or _do anything stupidly_ rash the figure spoke once more. "Your enemies are now your guardians, this requires the utmost trust to be built to excel in this fight. You will all meet soon, be prepared to fight hand in hand with he who meant to kill thee. Until you all meet, goodbye" A shimmer of smoke appeared and the figure disappeared. His last words resounding in both their heads.

 _'Does... is he speaking about Sebastian?'_ Ciel wondered, he didn't think he could stand to see that demon again. _'Is he talking about Tom? That can't be... Hes insane! That's it, they're all just insane!'_ Harry thought to himself, he wasn't going to let this drag him down, he was going to find a way to get back home. 

* * *

Both boys had been quiet the entire time they continued down the narrower halls, neither wanting to make idle conversation. The only sound was their light footsteps on the gravelly ground. It felt like hours later, they really couldn't tell, that they came across a pale white wooden door. It had silver designs swirling around it in a chaotic masterpiece.

Ciel took the initiative and pulled the door handle, both praying nothing would come out and get them. _'I feel like a small child waiting for the boogeyman_ ' Ciel chastised himself, but thought again _'there are monsters here that lurk everywhere_ '.

As the door budged open, a rancid stench filled the air making both of them gag. They took a peek inside to see what produced such a smell and wished they hadn't. The sound of bugs crawling all over the place was the first thing they heard, maggots, spiders, preying mantis with spikes and, swallowtail caterpillars, scorpionflies, and so many other kinds of insects crawled everywhere, but the most obvious thing was in the center of the room.

A large metal cage held the corpses of dozens of humans and monsters alike. All of them had their heads split in half down to the necks. It was gruesome. Harry and Ciel shut the door as quickly as possible, both retching at what burned behind their eyes.

"What was that?" Harry whispered. Ciel shook his head, the bodies in the cage weren't the only ones in there, the bugs had torn apart even more it seemed and pieces were strewn all over the place. It was terrible. They ran when the door began to throb. The noise from behind the door got louder that they could actually hear it clearly now.

Without thinking they ran off in the direction that they came in, this one obviously a dead end. They scrambled away, not wanting to be reminded of what they saw, not stopping at all just as when they had fallen in.

Harry tripped over one of the uproots that stuck out everywhere and there, twisting his ankle painfully. Ciel paused a moment looking back hearing the chitter of the looming bugs then back to Harry. For some reason he ran back to him and helped him up, putting his arm over his neck making them run again.

It was a little more difficult to run with Harry's limp but they made do. Ciel used what strength he could to hold the both of them up and run as fast as possible. The chitter of the bugs got closer and closer until black and yellow grasshoppers began to reach them. Harry looked backwards just in time to see a swarm of scorpionflies rush towards them.

They were fresh meat.

When Ciel looked back they tripped both tumbling down the spiraling hall, rolling away from the disgusting bugs faster. When they landed on parallel ground both were completely winded, but the chitter of the bugs was a lot farther away. Ciel screamed as a giant huntsman spider crawled up his legs with tons of little one son its back.

He kicked his legs out hoping to dislodge it but didn't count on it falling onto Harry and the little baby's falling off onto him. Both boys depleted of energy and air a few seconds ago were now up and running trying to get all the tiny little spiders off of them.

They never noticed when they got separated or when they finally had all the spiders off. They only noticed once they collapsed in exhaustion and were all alone. And there was no chance in Hell they were going back the way they came. No more spiders for them thank you very much! 

* * *

Now the real issue before them, how were they going to find each other if they had no idea where they were? It was going to be another _long long_ day. If only they hadn't opened that door, none of this would of happened! They'd still be together and not have a new intense case of arachnophobia instilled in them. No, they just had to go and open that _stupid door!_

Ciel grumbled, twitching when he felt phantom touches of where the spiders had been. The hallway he was in was barely lit making him jittery. He didn't like the other boy much but he noticed how alone he felt now. He wondered how the other boy, _Harry_ his mind supplied, was fairing. Hopefully they would meet up ahead soon, being alone he felt even more exposed to this new world.

He saw light up ahead past a curve in the hall and prayed it was something good this time. He quietly neared the white light blinking to adjust his eyes, hoping it was freedom. A gust of warm air hit him making him walk a little faster. When he passed the bend he was greeted to a dark day outside. He was at the mouth of a cave about a hundred feet from the ground, a narrow hazardous path the only way down on his left.

He looked back into the now pitch black looking tunnel then back outside again to the crumbling path. Without looking back again he carefully made his way down, hoping if he fell it would end it all, since he didn't want to suffer there anymore. He was extra careful since there were various tell tale signs that one misstep would lead to his demise so he kept his eyes on the path ahead of him. _Nowhere else_.

So he didn't see the two pairs of eyes watching him make his decent, if not he would have possibly thought of just staying on the condemning path. He shouldered his bag better hoping no more bad luck would befall him. Of course, he just had to jinx himself. The next step he took didn't even give him a chance to take a breath to scream. He just kept falling.

He told himself it was the end, he was going to splat into chunks and feel pain forever. But he was startled when he was caught by a pair of strong arms. Warily opening his eyes he looked into foreign red ones. What he saw was not at all what he expected. But the excitement of the previous few hours caught up to him, he didn't really care as darkness took over his consciousness, just as long as he was well and rested when he woke.

He was in between consciousness when he heard a gruff voice "What do we do with him now?" A fleeting thought passed him mind before going completely blank: ' _why did I open that damned door?!'_

* * *

Harry swore as he tripped from his ankle again, that last run had ruined any chance of him walking on his own without aid. He wish Ciel were there, he felt so lonely now, and that feeling of being watched came back again. He was crawling mostly since that was the least pain he wanted to deal with. ' _I think it's broken now, it sure feels like it. I should know_ ' he grumpily thought.

At least he could thank Dudley and his gang for his higher pain tolerance. But it was as if the pain was tenfold in this place since he usually could walk on a broken ankle any day. He heard some rustling up ahead and wondered why it was always him that attracted danger. He wished his blood flowed with Felix Felicis potion, then he would probably _never_ be in these kind of situations.

He crawled into one of the many tiny alcove like holes in the walls (after making sure no insects whatsoever were in there) and hid. He hoped his 'sheer dumb luck' would kick in if he were in a fight or die situation. The rustling grew closer making him hold his breath. He heard low voices nearing making him wonder if it was people of this earth and if they knew he was there.

As they got closer he was able to make out it was only two people who were arguing with each other. "-I said I don't care! Just leave me alone!" the voice sounded like a young boy. A resounding sigh came out, echoing down the hall. "I will not leave you alone. You are as a child, in a world full of monsters. You are nothing more than walking lunch. I will not go away, i do not expect you to trust me. Merely deal with my presence." That voice sounded deep and rough.

Their walking stopped then only a pair of footsteps neared him. Harry closed his eyes tightly not wanting to know if he had been caught. "Why hello there. Don't be afraid i don't bite... much" Harry's eyes popped open too look straight into dark red eyes. "What is it?" Harry heard the young voice ask. "Come see for yourself" soon enough Harry saw a young boy around his height kneel a few feet away from him.

Harry eyed them warily, he didn't know if they were dangerous. "Are you from this world?" At that mention Harry looked at both of them his eye zooming over them both, slight shaking his head no. "Ah, another one then." The elder spoke. "You can come out from there, we won't hurt you." The other boy put his hand out.

Harry thought maybe they were like him and Ciel, not of this world. Hesitantly he took the boy's hand, using the wall to steady himself, his ankle protesting at any weight he puts on it. The other boy looked at him and for a second Harry thought he saw his eyes flicker black, but just decided it was his mind going crazy from everything that was happening.

"Are you alone?" The other boy asked. Harry shook his head, ' _best not give anything away to these people in case they try anything_ ' Harry thought to himself. "Where is the other boy?" Harry was about to respond but then froze. "How do you know about him?" Harry began backing away, feeling his adrenalin coming back for what felt like the hundredth time. The other two looked at each other frowning, before lunging towards him. All he knew after was pain.


	7. Torn in Between

**A/N: I've just realized I haven't specifically said it, but Ciel, Harry and Robin are all around 12-13 looking. And Slade, Tom and Sebastian all look to be in their late twenties. And it's Saturday! Woo! Enjoy!**

 **Torn in Between**

As the first rays of sun spilled through the small cracks of the food hut, Robin stood up stretching. He glanced around the room again, still dark but the outside was slowly lightening up. "Ready?" was the first thing he heard, Robin turned to Sebastian internally groaning, but otherwise nodded to the other man. "Shall we then?" Sebastian opened the door, gesturing for Robin to go out first. ' _Did he even rest at all?_ ' he thought to himself.

Robin was about to point out that it would be dangerous _'for a child_ ' to go out there first but then just kept his mouth shut, it could backfire on him. He walked to the open door, using his instincts and years of training to check for any threats.

Both made their way out, not really sure where to go from there. No clues were inside the little hut either, so they were in the dark about anything. Robin decided to go through the parks path and see if any would lead to a decent looking street or any clues as to where they are.

Sebastian watched the other boy, he didn't know what to make of him, his reaction to his height made him curious. _'Perhaps where he comes from, he is in a different form_ ' he thought to himself following after the child. He kept his ears open for any threats or anything that would be useful. They had been walking down the path for about twenty minutes when they came across a vine covered sign.

' **Cavern Cross Roads Ahead! Bezugles and Wolves hunt around there, Beware!'** Sebastian read out loud. "What on earth are Bezugles?" Robin asked turning to the elder. Sebastian shrugged "My guess would be as good as yours, I myself have never heard of theses, Bezugles. Wolves on the other hand I am acquainted with." Robin shook his head but kept walking ahead, at least going this way he had an idea of what was lurking around. Even if he didn't know what it was per say…

The trees began to change from being sparsely spaced to clustered. The top of the trees were dead but brown and yellow leaves still grew on them. A snap of a twig was heard behind them, both swerved around trying to see if they could find the source. Robin unconsciously drew closer to Sebastian, straining to hear anymore noises. "Perhaps it was just a lone wolf?" Sebastian didn't sound to sure himself.

Robin eyed him up but continued walking. "If you think so" he muttered, not bothering to hide his unease. They walked a few more minutes and saw a clearing up ahead. "What do you think's over there?" both peered behind some thick thorny bushes looking to the hive looking caves. Sebastian's sardonically replied "Bezugles." The younger boy sighed. 'Well, its not like this whole world isn't a danger, may as well see if i can get a good vantage point from up there'

Robin scoped the thirty feet or so of dead grass and the ten feet lit up into the cave. Without giving the older man an idea of what he was going to do he sprung up and ran towards the cave, a sigh the only thing he heard behind him. "Don't stop running!" he heard the man shout behind him, and out of impulse turned his head to look back his eyes widening at the large beast running after them.

When he was a few feet from the cave he tripped over his leggings, face planting into the hard dirt. He was hastily lifted up and carried quickly into the cave, he was able to see the giant furry beast gaining on them. He felt Sebastian swerve around hearing him mutter a bit. "Hold on" he muttered tightening his hold on Robin and ran up a wall and over the beast.

Robin's head was filled with vertigo from defying gravity. He felt the older man run faster and the pounding steps of the beast tampered off. After another few minutes of aimless running he came to a stop. He was breathing a little heavy but otherwise looked unperturbed. He set Robin down as he settled himself. Robin swayed a bit, ' _I'm taking to many hits to the head_ ' he thought mulishly.

The cave was nearly pitch black, only thin wick candles randomly placed let any glow. They heard some running footsteps echoing from every direction and then some yells of terror. Both looked to each other before walking towards where they thought the screams came from.

The twin screams soon flittered off into one muttering childish voice. It didn't sound like they were close yet, the twisting long endless path made it difficult to find whoever else was there. But in their mutual silence, both decided not to call out, it might be a trick. They came across another fork two arrow signs pointing to each. The left one said: Below Seers, and the right: Above Crawlers.

"Which should we take" Robin whispered. Right after both heard giggles behind them. They tensed, quickly turning to see nothing but the flickering shadows of the candles. " _Right behind you_ " a creepy voice whispered. Robin swirled looking every way, seeing nothing. " _Look up, hehe~"_ Sebastian too was looking everywhere, he could hear whatever they were shifting around but couldn't see them.

He neared the boy, these things were beyond his recognition. " _Aww, they're no fun_ ," " _they're not screaming like the others_ " two voices spoke from behind them but whenever they looked there was no one there. Robin yelped as something scratched his arm, he looked to it seeing a few jagged nail looking marks, making him bleed.

He put his back against Sebastian, getting angry "Show yourselves you cowards!" he yelled. He stood in a defencive stance, hoping to be ready for whatever came out. " _But that wouldn't be fun_ " " _No, not at all. We need to hear your screams_!" The last one yelled. Then suddenly two disgusting, green, maggot infested, rotting corpses appeared in front of them both. A young girl maybe around fifteen appeared to Sebastian and a boy around the same age as well appeared in front of Robin.

When they smiled in place of teeth, nails, thorns and glass took place, blood was smeared all over their clothes. " _Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?"_ The girl asked. " _I don't think so, oh well, just for us_ " he boy cackled, his voice hard and gravelly like his throat was broken. "And what is it you wish to have from us?" Sebastian asked, he had never been in the presence of these creatures, they aren't just corpses, they are another entity altogether.

" _It's not what we wish to have_ " the boy said, the girl following right after " _It's what we're going to get_ " both lunged towards them. Sebastian fought off, the ghouls he'll call for now, the girl. She was surprisingly strong but he noticed if he scratched her with his nails, her skin would fall off.

... or whatever was left of it.

Robin on the other hand was having a little more difficulty. The zombie, as he's calling it, was strong and doing everything he could to make sure Robin fell. When Robin tried to punch him in the stomach, the zombie caught his arm twisting it until a terrible crack sounded. Robin tried to keep in his shout of pain quiet but when the boy took a bite out of him he couldn't keep it in.

His scream distracted Sebastian who was having a hard time as it was with the other creature, so it took its chance and bit him in his neck. She didn't let go no matter how much Sebastian tried to pry her off. She began to drool black tar looking stuff into him, making his movements sluggish, until he eventually blacked out.

The same happened to Robin, the zombie didn't let go once he bit into him and began to drool the same black tar like stuff into him too. Robin tried fighting him off, but the venom he was doused with was kicking in. His vision began to blackout, but before he fully went unconscious, he felt another bite at his neck, a jolting pain like acid feeling flittered through his veins.

The two creatures looked down at their new fun. Their forms slowly began to change, the rotting flesh and putrid smell was covered by the false skin that grew over the dead. " _I wonder if we will be able to catch the other ones too~"_ the boy asked cheerily. " _Possibly, let's go find out_ ". With that both picked up the two bodies and skipped off into the dark tunnels.

..." _Maybe there'll be enough for dinner tomorrow? Its been a long time since we've had a good meal...~_ " were the only parting words.


	8. One World

Tom and Slade Again!

 **A/N: Im sorry ive missed more than a whole month! Moved mid last month and just got internet! Thanks for all the fave's and follows too! :) Ill be uploading a few chapter these next few days too! Enjoy!**

 **(P.S.: this Slade is actually not really evil, but still a mean guy when he wants to be, thats were the oc-ness comes in and with Tom too ;)**

 **Chapter 8: One World**

Tom woke silently, listening for any sign of where he was or what had happened to him to make him feel like he'd been under the cruciatus curse for years. "You dont have to pretend your sleeping I know your awake." He opened his eyes to see a man with white hair and an eye patch sitting by a half covered window.

Sitting up was a pain but he would not show weakness to this stranger. Memories of when they were running flashed through his mind. "Thank you for your help yesterday." Those words felt like eating saw dust and needles.

The other man just nodded his head looking back out to the dark day. "Are you better?" the eye patch man asked him. "Yes. Where have we come?" he asked. "At a hotel. This place is something else." Tom wondered what he meant but didnt inquire.

"How did you come about the satchel?" Tom looked at the other man, ' _he must be one of the other five then...'_ "I found it swaying in a tree with my name. And you?" the man turned to look at him "It wouldnt get lost." Tom just lifted a brow.

Slade stood up slightly tretching "Lets get moving, still have four more to find." Tom stood as well, wincing as his ankle ached something fierce. He looked for his pack but didnt see it. Right then it was thrown to him, slightly startling him.

He eyed Slade ruefully for a moment before looking into the bag for anything helpful. A new tag appeared labeled 'emergency aid'. Opening it he found some healing potions and poultices. He pulled out the familiar pain numbing potion and found some wrapping to use with the poultice.

Downing the potion he used what magical strength he gained to quickly and wandlessly apply the poultice. All in a few minutes he was done and ready to go. Slade had watched him as he used his magic but said nothing. ' _Perhaps he is of another magical community?'_ Tom thought as they left.

Quickly taking down the boarder Slade had put up the previous night both cautiously made their way out. They've only come across a few hideous and some brown birds on their way out, thankfully. By the door they were extra careful, watching to see if any beast or other threat loomed near by.

Once determining that they were in the clear for now, Slade led the way towards the edge of the forest. "Where are we going?" he asked Slade. "I saw two children running from a beast and fall into a crevice this way. It couldn't reach them but I'm guessing they might still be there".

Tom followed, now wondering what child he was meant to help. This world seemed too damned for redemption in his opinion, but obviously that didnt matter. Unenthusiastically they wandered the forest, Slade leading them through an undefined path.

Gratefully not having met any creatures waltzing around, they scoped out the area, noticing how similar yet different this place is compared to their worlds.

After walking a few hours they came across a lake that went about twenty feet across, the currents smooth and calm. There was a path of rocks that stuck out of the water that nearly reached across to the other side stopping a few feet before the land.

Slade tested the first rock and after finding it sturdy he continued onto the next and Tom followed. Soon enough they made it to the other side.

Once the rocks finished Slade stood there about to jump into the water but saw shadows move underneath the surface. "Why have you stilled?" Tom asked. "Theres things under the water. I see them moving." Tom looked around and found that there were dozens of hand sized shadows gliding around beneath the shiny surface.

He turned to look behind him and just as he suspected, the rocks were gone. Voicing his confirmation Slade swore. "Its a trap" they muttered simultaneously.

The rocks they were standing on began to slowly sink into the water, the shadows moving around more erratically. They had two options: wait until the rocks completely sunk or jump and only have to run through about four feet of water. It seemed kind of obvious, it wasnt that much of a jump.

Slade found the former better. Taking a giant leap he managed to land on the tall grass, but quickly found it to be very wet mud that clung to him like tar.

Meanwhile Tom's rock was nearly gone and Slades had disappeared, from his point he had about six feet to jump and that would be much more difficult without falling back, since the land was about two feet higher.

"Jump already!" Slade growled, forcefully pulling his feet out from the mud like quicksand. Tom jumped trying to use his magic to get farther but it barely seemed to work and what did ran him out of energy.

The tip of his foot met the dirt but that was all. He fell backwards into the water, Slade missed catching him by the finger tips. Tom held his breath as the freezing water met him, then dozens of sharp bites. He tired to swat the things away that were taking small bites out of him but it didnt deter them.

He tried to get up for air but it seemed he was being held down by the piranha like fiends. Suddenly something grasped him from his chest and yanked him up, the fresh air stinging on his wet cold skin.

He gasped for air as he was lugged over a shoulder again, feeling like a helpless muggle. He saw his arms had the little suckers still attached and began to pull them off, each one a new set of pain washing over his arm.

They looked like a mix between leeches, piranhas and frogs. Mouth and tail like a piranha, body of a leech and legs of a frog. Where the Hell did these things come from?! After taking all of the leechers off his arms and shoulders he had Slade put him down.

"Thank you, again." he mumbled. Slade merely shrugged his shoulders. "I dont want to find out the hard way what 'repercussions' I might face if I leave you to die." Tom let out a huffy laugh, _'Of course that's the reason, now I know'_.

Tom looked through his bag again that was surprisingly dry since it _had_ fallen in with him and searched for a towel or something similar to dry him. He found a very warm black faux fur coat. Pulling off his wet robe and shirt he quickly pulled on the coat. Only his now magically damped undershirt on underneath.

Slade continued leading the way, completely unfazed throughout this entire ordeal. The only time was when he had to trounce through the sticky mud. He led them to a forest where the trees seemed to be from a subtropical dry broadleaf forest.

Soon they came to a round clearing. A large dead volcanic mountain was right at the center of the clearing. It had many holes that made it resemble a beehive. Just then they saw a small figure come out of one of the cave entrances. It was a small boy.

"That's one of the children i saw. I dont see the other." Slade mentioned. The kid decided then to walk down the deadly cliff edges, hugging the wall behind him.

He was halfway down before the path underneath gave way. Both of them ran to catch him, Slade being the fastest and unharmed managed to _just_ barely catch him.

They looked at the boy who had fainted. "What do we do with him now?" Tom asked, looking at the child with distaste. He really didnt like them, they were all the same demonic little liars who hid behind angelic faces. This one must be no different.

...Oh he couldnt be any more right.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I lost the chapters that had been completed, and had, still have, a severe case of writers block. This chapter might not be very good, since im still having some trouble pulling the words together. Ill be updating as I complete each chapter, so it going to be random at best. Sorry for any mistakes too. Thank you for all your Fav's and Follows! Enjoy~

P.S. - just a quick reminder that they will be OOC as i try to keep their attitudes though!

P.P.S.- I might upload some other stories just to try and get a flow going again, to work on with this evil writers block, so dont be mad pls!

 _Harry, Robin and Sebby today!_

Chapter 9: Apart of Somethin' Bigger

*Harry's POV*

It felt like another one of those visions Voldemort sent him, the way his body was paralized, how everything around him felt so surreal, but he knew it wasnt. One to many dozens of these kinds of visions and Harry could always tell now when he wasnt actually awake.

He was standing in a metal room, with sigils on each of the four walls. And a window was on two of the walls, one on his right and left. The walls infront and behind him had half doors that were sealed tight. How did he know they were sealed tight? Its similar to that feeling you get when your dreaming and you know things that you havent seen, or shouldnt know but still somehow you do.

He heard noise behind him and saw a table that wasnt there before. Above it was a single black and white key with a silver bow on the end. It suddenly shifted and was a silver box, the same shade as the bow on the key. The key was in the keyhole and was beginning to turn, Harry without thinking neared it, wanting to peek inside. All he caught was a glimps of something pulsing before he shot up awake.

He head hurt from the strange vision. He looked around himself "Where am i?" He whispered to himself. He was laying on the floor in what looked like an underground chamber, the walls were made of stones and dirt. And there were no windows, only odd mirrors. The walls were lined with torches, out of the dozens only a small handful were lit. He had heavy metal chains around his wrists, waist and ankles, they clanked everytime he shifted around.

He saw movement through one of the mirrors and turned to peek. It was a little hard to see in the dim lighting, but when the shadow shifted again it stretched out into the torch light near it. His eyes widened as he realized the man shackled there was the same man who had found him with that boy. Why was he there? The man turned to him but there was something different about him.

' _What changed? Everything looks the same- His eyes! Their not brown anymore! Their red!_ ' he thought to himself. ' _But why would he change his eyes? To red no less?_ ' "Robin?" the other called out to him. Harry hesitated on answering. "No then, so who may you be?" "I'da thought you'd know, since you know, you did kidnap me and all" Harry grumbled, then thought off-handedly ' _Maybe it would be best if i didnt antanogize my captor_ '. "I apologize, but I do not know what you are speaking of. Perhaps you have met another similar to me? I am sure i have not seen you before now."

Harry realized his voice wasnt the same deep rough rasp as before. It was more barotine and smooth. "Have you seen another boy around your age? I seemed to of lost him." His tone made it sound like it was a bother that the boy was gone. "Again, you kidnapped me, presuambly _with_ that boy your talking about." Harry was starting to think this man was a little loopy. All he got back was a sigh.

"He attacked me, knocked me out, and put me here. Im pretty sure you had a hand in there somewhere. Just changing your eyes wont really change your appearance ya'know" Harry absently mindedly said, he was looking around but didnt see a way out of the chamber, only a door that was across the other side, that he knew already would be locked. And even if it werent, the chains binding him were another problem.

The man looked confused when he turned to look at him. "I have never met you, the other child i cannot speak for, but I doubt it by the way you speak of who you assume he is. We were fighting what im guessing were Bezugles, we were bitten and injected with a poison. It was just then that i had awoken." Harry wished he knew Legilimency to see if the man was speaking the truth.

Just then the door across the room burst open revealing the other kid. Except this one had blue eyes instead of brown too. He was in chains that were held by the exact same man he was just speaking to who was chained against the other wall. He looked and saw the slight surprise on his face. The Other one, he never got the First ones name, had a manical grin on his face.

He yanked the otehr boy in, while he began to speak "Hello! Hello! Glad to see you awake! And Alive!" He let out a chillign cackle "Dead food always lacks flavor, Alive AND fearful, oh, the meat so tender and juicy, i cant wait to sink my teeth into you!" Harry was officially creeped out.

3rd POV

"Im no one's dinner, you psycho!" The Robin shouted trying to get out of the Other One's grasp. The Other One shoved the boy right towards Harry, both of them falling to the ground. "I really have to stop meeting people like this." Harry muttered as he helped the other boy off of him. "I'll be back in a bit!" his high pitch voice change to the deep and rough one he first heard "Dont. Go. Anywhere."

The door was closed by the time they looked up, and the tense air slightly calmed. Harry looked to the robin, wondering what his story was. "Robin?" the man on the other side asked. Robin got up to walk towards him. "Sebastian? What happened to us? I feel like ive been overdosed with something" Sebastian chuckled "We were poisoned by what were most likely Bezugles. When they bit our necks they injected it with their teeth, or whatever those things are supposed to be in place of them." Harry got up but couldnt move far "how did you end up here?" he asked the other boy.

Robin looked to him, lookingat him suspiciously. Harry felt his irritation rise. Robin slowly answered "Im not sure, i just remember blacking out, waking slung over Its shoulder, trying to get it to let go of me, then ended up here." Robin tugged at his chains hoping they would miraculously fall off. Sebastian suddenly stood up and with out looking like he gave much effort, yanked the chains off of himself. They snapped under his hands and loudly fell to the floor.

He walked over to Robin gently grabbing his wrists and broke the chains off easily. Harry looked to his chains, wishing he was good at wandless magic, he imagined that the chains would crack open and to his surprise, they did. Harry looked down at the chains on the floor, "Why couldnt I have done that in the beginning?" he muttered to himself. "How did you do that?" Harry looked up forgetting the other two were still there. He didnt know what to say, he didnt know who they really were after all. "Magic trick?" he tried. Sebastian looked at him with ameusment while looked at him with disbelief.

"We never properly introduced ourselves, my name is Sebastian Michalis and this here is," he cut of to let Robin finish "Robin. How did _you_ get here?" Robin was still eyeing him mistrustingly, and with every right. "Harry, I just woke up here. Not here in here, but somewhere here in a cave. I met up with another boy, Ciel, we got split up when we were running from the monsters, thats when your doppelgangers found me and brought me here."

"Theres only two of them, just our look a likes. I saw the other one of me mashing up something i rather not know of in a room a few doors away from this one." "We should be going, unless of course you two rather become its lunch, or dinner, im not sure of the time." Sebastian put in. The other two nodded, a silent agreement that they would get out together, after that, all bets were off.

They walked to the door, the silence suddenly oppresive. Sebastian opened it looking out slowly, "did you see any other people or creatures, Robin?" "No, just the two" he whispered back. Sebastian nodded as he began to sneak out. The hall was as dim as the previous room, only difference was the light was blue. Quickly and quietly they roamed the hall, listening out for anything comming their way.

"What should we do to them? There are three, we can make three different foods! Its been so long since we could choose what to eat! And their humans! The best of the best! They may be bony, but we can fatten em up with some critters" Harry shivered, their voices just gave him the creeps everytime he heard them. He saw Robin look at him witha frown, he pointedly ignored it.

There was a door up ahead slightly ajar, where the voices leaked from. They kept speaking to each other as they neared the door, hoping to cross it before they tried to leave. When the voices stopped theu froze "do you smell that?" It was silent as their sniffles filled the air. "They're escaping!" The three didnt hesitate, they ran for it. The once dopplegangers now looked like rotting corpses again.

They came to a set of stairs that led to two solid wood doors that were chained up. They hard the mad screams growning nearer. Sebastian pulled at the chains that showed resistance. They were stronger than the ones that had been used to chain them up. The creatures were closing in on them and Sebastian was barely making a mark on them. Harry closed his eyes wishing likebeofre that the chains would fall open. He opened his eyes when he heard the loud thunking of metal falling to the dirt ground.

Sebastian pushed both of them outside while he kicked back one of the creatures that had caught up to them. It fell back into the other one, but it didnt deter them, they were motivated after all. They ran around what seemed like a forgotten city, crumbled buildings and overgrowth was everywhere. They couldnt tell if the sun was comming up or going down, the vines up ahead covered most of the sky in their tight knits above. They took up trees, buildings, and even formed their own foundations.

They ran until they couldnt hear the rabid screams and growls of the creatures any longer, and werent out in the open. They huffed as they hid behind some piled up semi-trucks that were next to a somewhat standing building. "I never- want to- see another- Bezugle- ever – again" Robin panted out as he slid to the floor. "Agreed" Harry huffed out. It was then they began to take in their surroundings.

The sky was a dark blood red, as if it were imitating night, but there was still light that seeped through patches of black clouds like spot lights. "We should find a place to hid out until the morning." Sebastian said lowly, still unsure if they were away from the creatures and wary of those that might be lurking around.

Robin was something shine in his peripherial vision and turned to see a paper nailed into a tree not to far away from them. Carefully he went up to it only to find intructions.

 _To: Robin, Harry and Sebastian_

 _Instructions:_

 _in the broad of day, you will see, another reflection, look for me._

 _in the_ _ **M**_ _ean time, seek not in dark, a creature prowls, not too far._

 _to the left, you will see, is an_ _ **A**_ _bandoned factory._

 _it is safe, but still take heed, look in there for your missin_ _ **G**_ _things._

 _up above, on the_ _h_ _ **I**_ _ghest_ _floor, one of you can control_

 _the wild power, that flows so free, it needs a harness_

 _one that can_ _ **C**_ _ompete._

 _it is time, to do your work,_

 _fix this place, or suffer much worse._

Robin pulled the paper off and was about to walk to the others only to halt as he realized the other two were already behind him, having read it from behind him. "Who is this from? Are we in some sort of survival game or something?" Robin asked. "We are in another world, remember, this may either be a friend or an enemy. But either way, we should look into the factory, it seems to be the only thing _not_ about to fall over." Sebastain said, already walking towards the grey depressing building.

Harry followed along, he rather take his chances with these two than with the monsters out there. Robin sighed, "were gonna get eaten i bet" he muttered following along, making sure nothing was about to come out and get him. He wished he could dig a hole and die in it peacefully, he did _not_ want to deal with this place. ' _I hope i dotn die a slow painful death_ ' he thought to himself as he caught up with the other two.

The three went into the building careful, not knowing if it was a trap or not.

They didnt know that their story was beginning, or what the furture had in store for them.

All they knew was they werent home anymore, only that they were in this monster infested world.


End file.
